Drift's students
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift and his students have been through much together but soon somethings will happen that will change their lives forever. How will Drift and his students deal with these changes?
1. Chapter 1

_A little story about Drift and his students._

chapter 1

Drift cared about his students Slipstream and Jetstorm very much. Drift kept them safe. He always tried to make sure no harm would come to them. Deep down to him they felt like his own children. Drift had never married and he had been alone for a long time after the circle of light was destroyed and he met Slipstream and Jetstorm two young minicons who needed someone to turn to.

They were with a bot Drift knew his name was Shadow raker. So Drift took them in and rehabilitated them. They became his students and began to stay with him.

Drift and his students joined Bumblebee and his team. They had been there for a while. They stopped Megatronus, Decepticon island and Starscream. Now they were dealing with the Stunticons.

Today they were training. But today something was about to happen which will change Drift's and his students' lives forever.

"I am picking up a Decepticon signal." Fixit said.

"Okay team let's rev up and roll out." Bumblebee said.

They found the Decepticon. He looked like an earth lion. "Fixit the Decepticon looks like an earth lion." Bumblebee said.

"Okay his name Daggerclaw. A Decepticon thug put on the alchemor for several assaults. Even beating a high council member half to death. He is also responsible for the deaths of several minicons. " Fixit said.

"Noted." Bumblebee said.

"Students be careful." Drift said.

"Yes teacher." they said.

Then fight ensued. Suddenly Daggerclaw grabbed Jetstorm and Slipstream. "No one follow me if not these two minicons will pay the price." he said and ran off with the minicons.

"If my students are harmed. Daggerclaw will not hide from my wrath!" Drift said.

"Calm down Drift we'll save them." Bumblebee said.

At the scrapyard. Fixit was tracking the fugitive signal and Jetstorm's and Slipstream's signals.

"If I learned anything about hostage situations and kidnapping sometimes the perp wants something." Strongarm said.

"I heard that kidnappers sometimes kill their victims." Side swipe said.

"If anything bad happens to my students Daggerclaw will feel my fury." Drift said.

Meanwhile in an old abandoned barn Slipstream and Jetstorm were thrown roughly to the ground. "I hate buzzsaw minicons you two are going to get it I won't let you destroy anything like a group of you and to my ship and my best friend."

"But you said if you were followed you'd hurt us." Jetstorm said.

"I lied I was going to hurt you anyway like I said I hate buzzsaw minicons." Daggerclaw said.

Then Daggerclaw kicked them into the wall. Their vision blacked out and came back on fuzzy the clear. They have been kicked in combat but no one had ever kicked them like that. Then Daggerclaw punched them in the face denting them. Jetstorm looked at Slipstream they knew they had to fight back. Once they got up and grabbed their weapons Daggerclaw knocked them down slashed at them with his claws. Daggerclaw threw their weapons far from their reach.

Jetstorm and Slipstream knew they were in trouble. They saw the look in Daggerclaw's optics they read hatred and evil.

"Can you tell us about the minicons he killed." Strongarm asked.

"Let's see all the records say they were all buzzsaw minicons but no one quite knows why he did it." Fixit said.

Now Drift was really worried they had to find his students and fast.

"I have located the minicons signals they are i an old abandoned barn near here." Fixit said.

"Contact Optimus tell him we may need Ratchet just in case we find Slipstream and Jetstorm in bad condition." Bumblebee said.

Fixit nodded and called Optimus.

Bumblebee and his team set off to rescue Slipstream and Jetstorm.

Slipstream and Jetstorm cried out as a new wave of pain went through their bodies. They were hurt really bad. They had lost a lot of energon. They couldn't see straight. Then the sound of coming cars was heard. Then the bee team broke through. They managed to catch Daggerclaw. Drift saw his students all battered up.

"Jetstorm, Slipstream answer me." Drift said.

"Master Drift?" They said. Their voices were hardly a whisper. It took almost all their strength to speak.

"Everything hurts." Jetstorm said.

"Can we go back to the scrapyard?' Slipstream asked.

"Sure that is where we are going but you two are going into ships medical bay your hurt really bad." Drift said and picked up his students as gently as he could. Both of them screamed in pain and started to sob into Drift's chest.

Once at the scrapyard they found Ratchet waiting for them. "Put them on the stretchers." Ratchet said.

Everyone was waiting outside. Drift was pacing he was so nervous. He was also very tired. "Drift can you calm down? You're making us nervous." Strongarm said.

"Jetstorm and Slipstream better be okay they have to be." Side swipe said.

"I hope they will be alright." Grimlock said.

"I hope we got there in time." Bumblebee said.

"We all just have to wait until Ratchet tell us the news when he is finished." Optimus said.

Five hours later Ratchet came out. Drift saw him he held his breath and waited for the bad news. "They are going to be alright I fixed all the major internal damage such damage to their main systems and internal bleeding I also welded their cuts. They're both stable they should be alright." Ratchet said.

Drift let out the breath he had been holding. "But," Ratchet said. Drift looked at him. "There is some neural damage in their legs I have to do the surgery later to fix them because I already did a lot. This surgery is going to be very delicate I will need Fixit's help to get in the real small places because if I'm not careful Jetstorm and Slipstream could have scars for the rest of their lives or they'll never walk again." Ratchet said.

Drift gasped his students unable to walk for the rest of their lives. "Well the important thing is they are both alive." Bumblebee said. Drift had to agree.

"Can I see them?" Drift asked.

"They're sleeping," Ratchet said.

"Can you let him Ratchet Drift's been so worried." Strongarm said.

"Yeah and we pretty worried too." Side swipe said.

"Yeah we want to see how they are doing." Grimlock said.

"Alright but be careful not to disturb them." Ratchet said. Everyone nodded and followed Ratchet.

"So how long are you staying?" Russell asked Ratchet.

"I don't like being to far from my patients in cases like this." Ratchet said. "So I will stay here until they recover." Ratchet said. They arrived at a door. "They're in here." Ratchet said.

Drift saw his two students fast asleep from the surgeries anesthetic. "They won't wake for awhile." Ratchet said.

"I would like to stay with them for awhile." Drift said.

"You can stay with them if you want to Drift their your minicon partners." Ratchet said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

After a few hours everyone but Drift left. Ratchet got a chair for Drift to sit in and a roll away bed for him to sleep in.

That night Drift sat by his students bedsides. Keeping an eye on them as they slept and soon Drift dozed off.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Jetstorm and Slipstream were dreaming. It wasn't like a normal dream were you see things like stories or go on an adventure. Instead there was colors, ripples, lights and waves. Soon they began to wake up. The two of them opened their optics.

There was a cold light above them. Jetstorm was sure he heard beeping. Slipstream heard it too. Jetstorm thought it must be an alarm clock like the ones Denny gave the bots to use. But the beeping wasn't loud and urgent. It was soft , slow and rhythmic. Jetstorm saw Slipstream and he looked back at him.

They wanted to know if the other knew where they were. Their bodies felt heavy it was like they were full of lead. They felt sore. "Ugh." Jetstorm groaned as he tried to move.

"Ugh," Slipstream moaned as he tried lift his arm.

"Take it easy you two." A voice said.

They looked and saw Drift he was looking at them. His optics looked tired and full of worry. "Master Drift," They said trying to sit up but winced from the pain.

Drift made them lie back down. "Don't do that you'll aggravate your wounds." Drift said.

Then the others came in. "Well looks like they woke up." Grimlock said.

"Hey how you feeling?" Strongarm asked.

"Hurting." Jetstorm answered.

"I'll contact Ratchet he said he might have increase the dos of painkillers." Optimus said. Drift nodded and Optimus quietly contacted his friend.

"Hey guys," Side swipe said.

"You two will be fine." Bumblebee said.

"Where are we?" Slipstream asked.

"In the medical bay of a ship." Side swipe answered.

Then Ratchet came in. "Okay let's make them a little more comfortable." Ratchet said.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Strongarm asked.

"No," Jetstorm and Slipstream said together.

"What is the last you remember?" Bumblebee asked.

"I remember we were fighting this Decepticon he came at us then I don't remember." Slipstream said.

"Same here." Jetstorm said.

"Trauma induced short time amnesia very common in cases like this." Ratchet said.

"It's for the best." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah they don't need to remember what that con did to them." Strongarm said.

"Agreed." Side swipe said.

"It can even me nightmares." Grimlock said.

"Why are we here?' Jetstorm asked.

"That Decepticon captured you two and hurt you." Drift said.

"Why?" Slipstream and Jetstorm asked getting a little frightened.

"For some reason he doesn't like buzzsaw minicons but don't worry we got him in stasis he can't hurt you anymore." Bumblebee said.

The two minis looked relieved. Jetstorm noticed something and so did Slipstream. "Whats wrong?" Drift asked.

"I can't feel my legs." Slipstream said.

"Neither can I." Jetstorm said.

Ratchet came up to them. "The reason why you can't feel you legs in there is a look of damage to them neural, structural and several components in your legs have been damaged. But don't worry in a couple of days Fixit and I will do surgery on you legs to fix everything. So you two can walk again." Ratchet said.

The minis were a little scared but relieved. Then they saw Ratchet pressing some buttons on a machine near their beds. Then they felt a giant wave of exhaustion hit them like a hit in the face. They began to doze off. Soon they were a sleep.

Drift stayed with them while the others had left. Drift gently stroked their heads. Drift was plenty angry. If that Decepticon escapes and tries to get his students again He will have pull them out of Drift's cold dead hands.

Drift sat at their bedside keeping watch over them. He knew if anyone try to harm his students they will feel his fury.

The others were angry about it too. Side swipe wanted to rough up the next con who tried to hurt the minis. Strongarm was going to arrest them not with out giving a beating first. Grimlock was going to give the next one a serious punching. Bumblebee was going to help bring down the con. Optimus could see Bumblebee and his team were angry and hurt by Jetstorm and Slipstream being hurt.

"Someone has come with me and Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Who came with you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Arcee she is out patrolling now I just gave her the coordinates of the scrapyard." Optimus said.

Soon Arcee came zooming in. "Hey Arcee." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee it is good to see you." Arcee said.

"I'm Side swipe," Side swipe said.

"I'm Grimlock nice to meet you." Grimlock said.

"Wow a Dinobot, you and Bulkhead sure can bring the place down if you were together." Arcee said.

"I'm Strongarm I heard about you I use to look up to you." Strongarm said.

"I'm flattered." Arcee said.

"I'm, I'm, I'm *Whack* I'm Fixit." Fixit said.

"I heard about what happened so where's Drift?" Arcee asked.

"With his students." Ratchet said.

"I'll go talk to him." Arcee said.

She entered the room. "Hey Drift I'm Arcee nice to meet you." Arcee said.

"Greetings Arcee." Drift said.

"So this must be Slipstream and Jetstorm. How are they doing?' Arcee said.

"They are sleeping soundly." Drift said then got hit the table. "If anyone especially that con hurts them again I'll!" Drift said.

Arcee touched him. "I know how you feel to see someone especially a partner harmed. No one knows it better than I do." Arcee said.

Drift took a deep breath. Soon Arcee and Drift were talking about things they need to get off their chests.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Drift was waiting. Jetstorm and Slipstream were in surgery. It had been several hours. Ratchet came in the minicons were rolled in. "The surgery was a success." Ratchet said.

Jetstorm and Slipstream were placed carefully on the beds. "They will be a little sore for awhile but they should be fine in a couple of days. As you can see I did some cosmetic repairs. They will need to do some physical therapy until they can go out on missions again but they'll be okay." Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet." Drift said.

After a few days Jetstorm and Slipstream were practicing their walking. They have got better over time and they can walk without limping or collapsing. Jetstorm and Slipstream were making excellent progress in their physical therapy.

"They are coming along just fine. They should be fully recovered ahead of time." Ratchet said.

Drift was very happy to hear that but he was concerned about his students. If there were more Cons like Razorclaw what would he do. He didn't want his students to be hurt like that again.

Jetstorm and Slipstream could see that Drift was troubled. "Maybe we should talk to him." Jetstorm said.

"Good idea." Slipstream said.

"Master Drift?" They said.

Drift saw them. "What is it my students?" Drift asked.

"You seemed worried and rather troubled earlier are you okay?" Jetstorm said.

Drift looked worried but tried to hide it.

"Drift you tell us we can tell you anything. You can tell us anything." Slipstream said.

"I'm just worried about you two." Drift said.

"Why?" Jetstorm asked.

"When you two were hurt by Razorclaw I felt so angry and helpless and like a failure as a teacher. If you two got hurt again and I couldn't help you I don't know what I would do." Drift admitted.

"Drift you said fear was not fit for warriors." Jetstorm said.

"Fear is a normal thing to feel I know that now. I just hope you don't get hurt like that again." Drift said.

"We're okay now Drift," Jetstorm said.

"Yeah Razorclaw is locked up tight." Slipstream said.

"I'm worried there might be other Decepticons out there that are like him." Drift said.

"Don't worry we'll be here for you. Just like you are here for us." Jetstorm said.

"Yeah just don't worry, worry makes problems worse everything is fine now." Slipstream said.

Slipstream and Jetstorm hugged Drift. Drift returned the hugged with full meaning of care and love.

To be continued.


End file.
